Installing a liner to repair a buried pipe while it remains underground involves inserting a liner into the pipe and forcing the liner into engagement with the inner walls of the pipe by inflating a bladder. The liner is impregnated with curable resins prior to insertion and the bladder must remain inflated until the resin cures. The time required for resin to cure ranges from three to eight hours, depending upon ambient temperatures.
Thus there is a need for an apparatus and method that provides a shorter curing time regardless of ambient temperatures.